Crossroads
This is the flowchart walkthrough for Crossroads, with 100% completion rate and all checkpoints. This chapter is from the perspective of Markus, Kara, and Connor. Markus #Captain's Cabin #*Counsel With Josh and North OR Counsel With Simon, Josh, and North #**... #**Discuss With North #***Kiss North OR (unlocked option) #**North Leaves Markus Alone #***... #***Connor Watches North Leave #***#Jericho is Under Attack #***#In the Corridor With Markus (checkpoint) #***#Meet Your Team #***#Try to Escape #***#*... #***#*... #***#*Meet Lucy #***#**A Bridge Breaks Under Markus - leads to Markus in the Corridor below #*Captain’s Cabin with North (if Markus died in Freedom March) #**Josh and North Discuss OR (unlocked option) #***North Stayed Alone with Her Thoughts #Markus in the Corridor #Sneak Around the Soldiers #Soldiers Threaten Androids #*... #*Stay Away #**Androids Are Killed #**#Progress to the Next Corridor #**#Soldiers Coming Markus' Way #**#*... #**#*... #**#*Climb Away #**#*#Enter A Well #**#*#Androids Are Chased By Soldiers #**#*#*Knock Soldiers Out #**#*#**Androids Escape - leads to Approach the Hold below #**#*#*Androids Are Shot #**#*#Approach the Hold #**#*#Josh Fighting a Soldier #**#*#*... #**#*#*Intervene #**#*#**Neutralize Soldiers #**#*#***Josh Escapes - leads to In the Hold With Markus below #**#*#**Lose the Upper Hand #**#*#***... #**#*#***Josh Sacrifices Himself #**#*#****Comfort Josh #In the Hold With Markus #Enter Old Engine Control Room #*Connor Interrupts and Markus Pushes Him #**... #**Reach the Gun #***Markus Shoots Connor - important for later - leads to Trigger the Countdown below #*Soldiers Interrupt #**... #**Neutralize Them #**#Trigger the Countdown #In the Corridor With Markus #Join the Others #Try to Escape #*... #*North is Shot #**... #**Chose to Save North #***... #***Save North #***Run to Exit #***Run Away #****Markus Jumps #*****''Markus Fled With His People'' #*****... #*****Josh Jumps With Him #*****North Jumps With Him #*****Connor Jumps With Him Kara #Driving to Jericho With Alice & Luther OR unlocked option #*Look Outside #*Change Radio Station #Parking Lot #Time to Say Goodbye #Arrive at Jericho #Board the Ship #Find a Warm Place For Alice #Upstairs #*... #*... #*... #*...Meet Markus #Go Back to Alice #Spot the Android Child #Join Alice #*... #*Hug Alice #**... #**... #**Kara & Alice in the Corridor #***... #***Escape With Luther #****... #****Luther Opens the Door #****#Go Through the Door #****#Luther is Shot #Kara & Alice at Crossroad #*... #*... #*Run to Luther #**Leave Luther - leads to Run Toward Exit below #**Help Luther #***... #***Get Luther to Safety #****... #****Leave Luther Hidden #Run Toward Exit #Soldiers Block the Way #Hide #Android Seeks Shelter #*Keep the Door Closed #**Soldiers Shoot Android and Move On - leads to Escape Cabin below #*Open the Door #**Android Enters But is Shot #***... #***Fight Back #****... #****Escape Cabin #Kara Flees #Try to Escape #*... #*Almost Reach the Breach #**... #**Soldiers Shoot at the Crowd #***... #***... #***Play Dead #****Soldiers Close In #*****... #*****Remain Still #Leave Jericho #''Kara & Alice Escaped Jericho'' Connor #At Ferndale #Follow Jericho Trail #In the Ship #Explore Jericho #*Spot Kara #*Spot Alice #*Read Detroit in Chaos #*Spot Explosives #*Read Terror in Detroit #*... #*... #Stopped by Lucy #*Back in Captain's Cabin with North (if Markus died in Freedom March) #*Back in Captain's Cabin #Enter Captain's Cabin #*Threaten North #**... #*Threaten Markus #**Confront Markus ;Remain a Machine branch *Remain a Machine **Jericho is Under Attack ***Markus Jumps Connor ***... ***#In the Ship ***#Pursue Markus OR (unlocked option) ***#Cargo Hall ***#Stopped by a Soldier ***#*... ***#*... ***#*Perkins Alibi OR (unlocked option) ***#**Resume Pursuit ***#***Connor Interrupts and Pushes Markus Aside ***#****... ***#****Fail to Reach Gun Before Markus ***#****#Markus Shoots Connor ***#****#''Machine Connor Was Destroyed'' ***#****#CyberLife Will Send a New Connor ;Become Deviant branch *Become Deviant - important for later **... **... **Warn Markus ***Jericho is Under Attack ****Markus Jumps Connor ****North Jumps Connor ****... ****... ****Connor Joins the Others *****... *****Connor Jumps With the Others ******''Connor Escaped With Jericho's People'' Category:Walkthroughs